Penantian Cintaku
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Aku selalu menunggu ketidakpastian tentang dirimu selama bertahun-tahun dan berharap kau akan membalas semua perasaanku padamu. Tolong, kembalilah ke sini, aku selalu menunggumu.


Dari dulu aku selalu menunggu hal yang tidak pasti, aku selalu menunggu ketidakpastian.

Aku selalu berharap kau membalas perasaanku selama ini, perasaan sayangku, perasaan kasihku dan perasaan cintaku padamu yang tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Tapi, itu adalah harapan yang tidak mungkin terwujud, itu adalah harapan bodoh yang selalu aku tunggu selama ini.

Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa agar harapanku itu menjadi kenyataan, meskipun kau tidak pernah menganggapku.

Tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membalas semua perasaanku padamu selama ini karena aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejarmu meski rasa sakit mendera batin dan hatiku.

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Alur kecepetan, miss typo(maybe), aneh, etc.

Summary : Aku selalu menunggu ketidakpastian tentang dirimu selama bertahun-tahun dan berharap kau akan membalas semua perasaanku padamu. Tolong, kembalilah ke sini, aku selalu menunggumu.

Dislike? Don't read!

Spesial SasuSaku for Savers (SasuSaku Lovers)

Banjir "TomatCeri"

*~*~*~* Penantian Cintaku *~*~*~*

Malam ini jalanan sudah sepi, tidak ada orang yang keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

Mereka semua lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah dan bergumul dengan selimut tebal mereka karena udara malam ini cukup dingin hingga serasa menusuk sampai ke tulangku.

Di malam ini, hanya aku seorang diri yang berada di jalan ini dengan ditemani cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang temaram. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantorku, Konoha Hospital. Karena udara semakin dingin, aku pun mempercepat langkahku agar aku bisa cepat pulang sampai ke rumahku.

Tapi, entah kenapa kaki-kaki jenjangku membawaku kearah yang berlawanan dengan rumahku. Tanpa kusadari ternyata sekarang aku sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah yang besar dengan simbol 'kipas' di rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha, dulu. Ya, dulu sebelum peristiwa pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh anggota keluarga itu sendiri, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Rumah itu juga adalah rumah mantan rekan satu timku, saat aku masih bersekolah di akademi dan dia juga belum meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kapan kau akan kembali?" aku bergumam sendiri sambil melihat rumah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena udara yang bertambah dingin.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku selalu teringat akan dirinya. Aku berharap ia akan segera kembali lagi di sini, di Konoha tempat ia dilahirkan.

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang cempreng itu memanggilku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto saat sudah berada di sampingku.

"Hei tuan Hokage, memangnya kau lupa? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk kembali lagi ke rumah sakit karena ada banyak pasien yang terluka." Jawabku menjelaskan pada Hokage ke 6 ini.

"Oh iya ya. Hehe.." ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda. Aku hanya merolling eyes saja, rupanya meskipun sudah menjadi hokage, ternyata kelemotannya masih tidak hilang.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau aku antar pulang saja ya? Tidak baik jika seorang gadis keluar sendiri pada malam hari." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak salah? Sekarang kita sudah ada di depan rumahku." jawabku karena ternyata dia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang aku dan dia sudah ada di depan rumahku.

"Eh? Ya sudah kalau begitu. _Sayonara_ Sakura-_chan_." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ternyata kelemotan anak itu masih belum hilang juga, bahkan mungkin malah bertambah. Aku hanya mendengus sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahku untuk segera pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

Yang terdengar pada pagi hari ini bukanlah suara cicitan burung seperti biasanya, melainkan suara cempreng yang berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

Dengan malas aku membuka jendela kamarku dan berbicara dengan sang Hokage itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut sih!" omelku pada Naruto, hokage ke 6 itu yang seenak jidatnya berteriak-teriak di depan rumahku.

"Sakura-chan, cepatlah bantu aku! Sekarang para musuh sudah menyerbu gerbang Konoha dan semua para Shinobi sudah aku kerahkan untuk melawannya. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak." Terang Naruto yang terlihat panik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera ke sana!" jawabku sambil langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh.

Tak berapa lama, aku sudah selesai mandi dan sudah memakai pakaianku. Tak lupa aku juga membawa kantong yang berisi kunai dan obat-obatan lalu langsung pergi ke tempat Naruto, kantor Hokage.

"Gawat! Mereka sudah berhasil memasuki desa Konoha. Mereka telah mengalahkan para Chunin." Ucap Naruto. "Kalau begitu, aku harus turun tangan!" lanjutnya sambil bergegas akan pergi.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengobati para Chunin." Ucapku dan langsung melesat pergi ke tempat para Chunin yang sudah terluka parah itu.

Tring Tring

Trang

Tring

Trang

Terdengarlah bunyi kunai dan pedang para Shinobi yang sedang bertarung itu. Dan sesekali terdengar juga suara ledakan.

"Ya Tuhan, perang telah di mulai." Ungkapku sambil turun dari dahan pohon yang aku jadikan pijakan tadi saat melompat dan langsung mengobati para Shinobi dan.. eh? Tunggu! Bukankah dia medis-nin? Kenapa dia juga terluka parah?

"Ino! Kau kenapa? Kenapa lukamu parah sekali?" tanyaku yang keheranan melihat keadaan Ino yang sangat parah itu.

"Su..sudahlah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengobatinya, lebih baik cepat obati para Shinobi itu." Ucap Ino padaku. Aku pun langsung mengobati luka para Shinobi itu dan mengeluarkan cakraku supaya mereka cepat pulih.

Sedangkan itu di lain tempat

Jraasss

Terdengar suara air terjun yang jatuh dengan derasnya. Di satu-satunya tempat di Konoha yang memiliki air terjun yaitu Lembah Kematian.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, bocah pengecut!"

Naruto pun langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang masih sangat dikenalinya, "Suara itu kan..Sasuke!"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu datang kemari, hah!" ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Tentu saja kemauanku adalah menghancurkan Konoha!" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau bilang!" ucap Naruto yang sudah benar-benar geram.

"Rupanya sekarang kau sudah menjadi hokage ya. Tapi, aku masih ragu dengan kemampuanmu. Ternyata orang di Konoha ini memang bodoh, benar-benar bodoh karena telah memilihmu sebagai Hokage." ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tanda bahwa emosinya sudah memuncak.

"Hei pengecut! Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat ingin sekali membunuhmu saat ini juga." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyerang Naruto.

Naruto pun tidak dapat menghindar karena gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat.

"Chidori!"

Buagh

Duar

Tubuh Naruto langsung terpental jauh akibat serangan chidori Sasuke.

"Uhuk." Naruto mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dari mulutnya.

"Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kau masing sangat payah!" ejek Sasuke lagi dan bersiap menyerang Naruto.

Buagh

Bugh

Dhuag

"Uhuk." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya akibat pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kau jangan meremehkanku, sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih kuat." Ucap Naruto. Baju hokage yang ia kenakan sudah kusut akibat perkelahiannya dengan mantan rekan satu timnya dan juga sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan, Pengecut!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerang Naruto lagi.

"Anak pengecut sepertimu mana mungkin bisa lebih kuat dariku." maki Sasuke sambil melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya pada Naruto.

Buagh

Bugh

Duagh

Bruak

Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama terpental jauh dan menabrak tebing di belakang mereka.

"Kau, kenapa kau sangat ingin menghancurkan Konoha? Bukankah kau telah membunuh kakakmu. Kenapa kau tidak kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke sini, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi kuat kalau tetap di sini. Aku tidak mungkin mendapat kekuatan yang seperti ini jika aku tidak pergi meninggalkan desa ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata sharinggannya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah membalaskan dendammu?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi, masih ada satu dendamku yang belum aku selesaikan, yaitu MEMBUNUH DIRIMU!" jelas Sasuke dan langsung menyerang Naruto.

"Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu." Ucap Sasuke dan setelah itu keluarlah api dari dalam mulutnya. Naruto langsung berlari menghindari jurus tersebut.

"Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Kecepatannya lebih cepat, dia memang sudah menjadi hebat." Gumam Naruto sambil terus menghindari dari bola api Sasuke.

"Pengecut! Kenapa kau hanya menghindari, hah! Ayo lawan aku! Apanya yang Hokage, dasar Hokage tidak berguna!" maki Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sasuke telah menghentikan bola apinya dan berkata, "Ayo kita bertanding lagi, sahabat baikku!"

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Craassh

Buagh

Mereka berdua terpental kembali dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut mereka.

Naruto yang tidak bisa membendung emosinya, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya itu. Namun, itu tidak berhasil karena Sasuke telah lebih dulu memasuki pikiran Naruto dan bercakap-cakap dengan monster Kyuubi itu dan mengalahkan cakra kyuubi tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah sekarat itu pun Sasuke bersiap untuk menghunuskan kusanaginya pada tubuh Naruto. Namun..

"Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_!" cegah sebuah suara yang amat sangat ia kenali.

Entah kenapa Sasuke pun menghentikan gerakannya yang akan menghunus tubuh Naruto dengan kusanaginya itu.

"Cukup, hentikan!" ucap suara itu lagi.

"Sakura.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Naruto?" tanya pemilik suara tadi yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming, lidahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kelu.

"Bukankah dendammu sudah terbalaskan, tapi kenapa kau juga mau membunuh Naruto dan menghancurkan desa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi warga Konoha lagi, kau masih belum terlambat. Kami semua masih bisa menerimamu kembali." Lanjut Sakura sambil menatap mata onyx di depannya.

"Terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah berada dalam kegelapan terlalu jauh, Sakura." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Tidak, itu masih belum terlambat asal kau mau berubah Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah mengacungkan kusanaginya ke hadapan Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membunuhmu Sakura."

"Bunuhlah aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku rela mati di tanganmu jika itu membuatmu bahagia." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang seperti itu Sasuke langsung terdiam. Ternyata gadis itu masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya setelah ia meninggalkan Konoha bertahun-tahun silam.

"Asal kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_, meskipun kau membunuhku, meskipun kau menyakitiku tapi tidak akan pernah membencimu, aku masih tetap akan mencintaimu." Lanjut Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Perasaan ini, perasaan cintaku untukmu masih tetap dan tak akan berubah, Sasuke-_kun_. Meski kau telah membunuhku sekalipun."

"Bodoh, kau bodoh Sakura. Kenapa kau masih mengharapkanku? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlalu berharap padaku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh karena aku masih mengharapkanmu dan masih mencintaimu. Tapi, perasaanku untukmu itu memang tidak bisa berubah." Jawab Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Tidak ada gunanya juga kau mencintai _nuke-nin_ seperti diriku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_? Bisa berbicara denganmu seperti ini saja membuatku sangat bahagia apalagi kalau kau bersedia kembali lagi ke sini, ke Konoha." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah lama menantikan saat seperti ini, saat dimana kita berdua bisa saling bertemu kembali." Lanjut Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil menendang tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga dengan kekuatan seperti monster miliknya, dalam perkataannya itu terdengar rasa yang sangat menyesal sekali.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak berniat melawan Sakura, dia memang sengaja menerima tendangan dan pukulan dari Sakura.

"Sakura.." ucapan terakhir Sasuke sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

Sasuke telah meninggal di tangan Sakura. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, dia memang sengaja kalah di tangan Sakura. Dia memang sengaja mati di tangan Sakura.

Sakura pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Ia menangis di atas dada Sasuke yang telah mati itu. Di saat seperti itu Naruto telah sadar dan berlari menuju kearah Sakura yang sedang menangis itu.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_, kau telah.."

"Benar, aku yang telah membunuh Sasuke. Dia memang sengaja tidak melawanku, dia sengaja mengalah padaku." Ucap Sakura yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto pun tidak percaya dengan penuturan Sakura barusan karena bukankah Sakura itu sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi kenapa ia rela membunuh orang yang sangat ia cintai itu?

"A..aku sangat menyesal…karena telah membunuhnya, Naruto-_kun_.." jelas Sakura yang terisak.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhnya, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura kembali menangisi kepergian Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ayo kita kembali ke desa dan mengadakan pemakaman untuk Sasuke, mantan sahabat mereka berdua.

Saat pemakaman Sasuke

Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya seakan menangis untuk kepergian Uchiha Sasuke, nuke-nin itu dimakamkan di Konoha karena warga Konoha ternyata masih menerimanya dengan baik meskipun ia telah menghancurkan Konoha.

Sedari tadi Sakura terus menangisi kepergian Sasuke. Tapi, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tidak ada cara lain selain membunuh Sasuke yang akan menghancurkan desa Konoha. Lagipula Sasuke sudah tidak bisa kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu karena ia telah jatuh dalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam dan tak mungkin bisa kembali.

Sakura POV

Pada akhirnya ternyata penantian cintaku selama ini berakhir dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku, dia selalu menganggap diriku sebagai pengganggu.

Aku juga tidak percaya kalau aku yang telah membunuh Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai. Namun, tidak ada cara lain selain membunuh dirinya yang ingin menghancurkan desa Konoha.

Mulai sekarang aku harus belajar untuk bisa melupakan semua perasaanku padanya, perasaan sayangku, perasaan kasihku, dan perasaan cintaku. Aku harus mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam meski aku akui itu SANGAT sulit bagiku karena aku sangat mencintai dirinya. Aku selalu mencintainya walaupun ia tak pernah mencintaiku.

Sasuke POV

Dulu, saat aku dan dirimu masih bersama, aku selalu mengacuhkanmu.

Perhatian yang selalu kau berikan untukku selalu aku acuhkan dan aku abaikan begitu saja.

Namun, tahukah kau bahwa di balik sikapku yang seperti itu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku juga ingin selalu melindungi dan menjagamu.

Dan, sebenarnya aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu, yaitu perasaan cinta.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi baikku padamu karena keegoisan dan keangkuhanku ini.

Karena kebodohanku, aku selalu mengacuhkanmu dan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak berguna dalam hidupku.

Sekarang, saat aku akan mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' saja sudah tidak bisa, semuanya telah terlambat.

Sampai saat ini, saat dimana aku telah tidur lelap dan tak akan membuka mataku untuk selamanya, aku masih tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari dulu ingin aku ucapkan untukmu wahai pujaan hatiku.

*The End*

Hohoho~~

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita kacau nan berantakan ini.

Ceritanya jelek ya? Aneh kan? Padahal aku sudah semaksimal mungkin mengarang cerita ini supaya jadi lebih bagus, eh nggak taunya malah parah. Gomen.

Bersediakah kalian semua untuk meREVIEW?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

July, o9 2011

7.20 PM


End file.
